Supergirl Vs Prometheus
by Anonymous35241
Summary: This is what happened to Kai after being defeated by Team Flash. Mon-el was gone at this time. He had yet to return.


Mcu arrowverse story 4.5

Super girl , Superwoman , Mon-El, Malachi

On Earth 38

Kai wakes up from being stabbed and finds the ascendant in his chest and looks up to see a Catco building. As he pulls out the ascendant,Kai" Let's see what chaos I cause here." ,fast forward a few months while kai has been learning everything about supergirl  
and her friends and family. As he walks in to the DEO , Kai" So good to be back." Kara" How? I thought." Kai" I found this daxamite tech that allows me to breath and be ok with lead." Kara" That's good cause I missed you." Hugging him, Kai" So what  
did I miss." Jonn" Can I talk to you Alex." Alex" What?" Jonn" I used to be able to see into his mind but now I can't see anything." Alex" So what you're saying that's not Mon-El." Jonn" I'm not entirely sure but keep an eye on him." Alex" Yeah."  
Fast forward a few weeks Kara and Mon-El( Kai) are reunited and saving people as super girl and Valor. As a ship crashes into earth and someone immediately comes out it's Mon-El. As he goes to find Kara he sees himself at the DEO . Mon-El" Kara I'm  
back." Kara" Mon-El? Wait there's two of you." Alex" One of you is either a clone, or from another earth." John" I think we should just talk about this." Winn" So one of you could be from another earth! Awesome." Kara" I mean it could be fine well  
just get one of you back to your earth." John" If it's any consolation I can't read his mind." Looking at Kai, Kai" Well I thought I would have more fun, but it doesn't last forever." Kara" What are you taking about ?" As they all stand back, Kara"  
What are you talking about?!" Kai" Alex is right I'm not from here.( evil smile)" Alex pulls out gun, Alex" Hands up!" Kai" As you wish." Behind him a wall of fire, Kai" I've been studying you guys for months, I know all your weaknesses." Kara uses  
laser eye and changes into super girl costume. Kai uses his fire laser eyes meeting it. Kai" I've met Barry before." Kara" What?" Kai" Motus." Throwing her into the wall breaking it. Mon-El charges Kai and gets thrown, John begins fainting. Alex shoots  
Kai in the back and falls to the ground. Alex" Well at least we know it's not mon-el." Kara" John." Goes and carries him. John" I'll be fine, just let me rest. Please interrogate him." Alex" He's dead." Winn" Well I had him moved to a cell just in  
case." Alex" Well then lets go see if he's alive." As they go to the cell and find him alive. Alex" How are you alive?" Kai" I know magic, it's a curse I put on myself, so I never die." Kara" Why? Why play us, play me?!" Kai" Because it's fun." Kara"  
For months we, I thought you were." Mon-El" So you impersonated me, because it's fun." Kai" I know your me, but we must of had many different lives. I am a sociopath, I thought it's obvious. Names Malachi by the way." Alex" So play us, you sure there's  
not more to your plan." Kai" Yeah, pretty much, Oh this cell it won't hold me." Alex" What do you mean, it can hold aliens with powers." Kai" Yeah no I'm part vampire, witch. So( as he pulls his ascendent out his "portala Kara portala , otisium destructica!"As  
the ascendant starts spinning a portal opens and a version of Kara comes out of it, except its in her evil suit from _Falling._ "Alex" Did he just?" As the door explodes off releasing them. Kai" Now we need to finish what we started." Alex" Winn  
lock this place down." Winn" I don't think that's a good idea." Kara"Winn!" Winn" Fine I'm doing it." Types on computer locking

them in. Kara" What are you planning sis?" Alex" I don't know as long as they don't get out." Kai" Now I don't want kill you all right now." Evil Kara" So who are you?" Kai" Malachi, now could help us get out." Evil Kara" With pleasure." As

she breaks through the doors, Kai using telekinesis to hold them all as they walk through the door. Kara" I can't believe there is another me, I'll get her um me? You get and Mon-El get Kai." Alex" Yeah."Kai energizes up his are on fire and eyes glowing  
red. Kai" Lets have some fun. _Phasmatos incedia destructica."_ As he hits the ground sending fire all through the DEO. Knocks everyone out, as it travels further hitting everyone , all the technology explodes as it travels and all the  
glass breaks. Kai falls to the ground. Kai" Took a lot of energy I need...I

need to siphon some." Evil Kara" Let's get out here, let me help you." As she picks him up and puts his arm around her shoulder. Kai" Take me to them." As they pass monel and Kara, he siphons both of them. Kai" Ah much better, now let's get out

of here. Oh and you should get a her costume as well." Evil Kara" Good idea." As they leave the DEO she finds another suit just like supergirls and changes. Once they leave guardian enters with Maggie. James" What happened, Winn.( checks pulse)  
/still alive." Maggie" I'm calling for help." Calls 911 and fire department as they all come to help. Across the city in Kai rundown house. Kai" Well that was fun, I have an idea." Kara 2" What do you have in mind." Kai" Assuming I put them all  
/in a coma, let's ruin they're name. Take their place for a while and once they try to stop us we can kill them." Kara 2" Sounds wonderful( moves in close)." Kai" Oh I see what your doing." Kara 2" Now let's have some fun now( kisses him) we'll  
/destroy them later." As they make out and fall onto the bed the screen fades to black. Next day Kara wakes up in her house with monel on the couch slightly burned. Kara" Monel? What happened what day is it?" Monel" I don't know." As Alex walks  
/in, Alex" Hey." Kara" What day is it?" Alex" Relax it's only been a day. We do have some heavy hits yesterday." Kara" Where did they go?" Alex" Off the grid. We need to gather intel on them and then find them. John he's in, he's in really

bad condition right now. But you need to take it easy both of you." Kara" So who's in charge?" Alex" I am." Kara" I don't need to rest I need to help, how's Winn?" Alex" Fine or he will be, a few burns but he'll be fine." Kara" That's good, Alex  
/whether you like it or not I'm helping." Monel" Me too, and we'll get James to." Kara" No! We could barley handle him, what makes you think he can." Monel" Well think of something else." Alex" We need all the help we can get." Kara" Fine get James.(  
/reluctantly)." As Monel and Kara go to work they see them. Kara calls Alex, Kara" Uh they took our place." Alex" Ok so one is in the Alien bar, and the other is at Catco." Kara" What do we do? I mean I just can't go there." Alex" I know wait for  
/her to leave then you go." Kara" Ok." As her alternate earth her leaves. Kara goes to James, James" What are doing I thought I told you what to do." Kara" Look that was not me, she is from another earth. So we need guardians help." James" Fine,  
/I'll help after work, but you get to work." Kara" Right way." Leaves. At the alien bar, Monel" What are you doing?" Kai" I'm going make you and Kara have amazing life once I do that, I will strip all away from till your broken and have nothing  
/left. After that I'll just kill you, I might torture you for fun in many ways." Monel" Well stop you?" Kai" Will you? Now leave before I say your an alien trying to look like me." Monel leaves. As they all return to the DEO. Monel" He took my

job!" Kara"She took mine too, so join the club." Alex" Well we need to think how can we draw them out." Monel" How do I know your the real Kara and not that evil one." Kara" How do I know that you Kai, hm?" Alex" Guys stop! We need to focus on  
/the task at hand." James enter with his suit in a bag,"Now you guys really need my help." John" Alex is right you know." Kara" John, you're all right." Kara hugs him,John" Yes I'm fine now what do we have, Winn?" Winn" Well we both have them leaving  
/where you to both work, then we lose them in a blind spot." John" Keep looking if you find anything let us know." Winn" Got it." James" I'm going to suit up." Alex" So did I do while you were out?" John" You did good, maybe you'll take my place  
/eventually." At Catco, Lena is still working. Lena" Don't worry ill close up!" Janitor" Thank you." As she goes into her office to grab her things. Prometheus" Hello Lena." Lena" Who are you? How did you get in here?" As she goes near her desk  
/and pulls out a gun and trips the silent alarm. Winn" We got a silent alarm at the Catco, with a weird guy in a suit!" As Supergirl, Valor and Guardian all head there. Lena" What do you want?" Prometheus" Supergirl." Lena" Well then you're lucky  
/she's one her way here right now." Prometheus" Now you have served your purpose." Throws a dagger, as Supergirl flys in and catches it. Kara" You ok?" Lena" I am." Kara" Now get out of here." Prometheus" You're here, good. None of you are leaving."  
/Door closes. As Valor comes through the window. Monel" Who are you?" Prometheus" You can call me Prometheus, but we already met." Monel looks Lena gets ready to shoot her gun,Prometheus pulls it out of her hands. Kara gets in front

her, Kara" That won't work on me." Prometheus" I know but it'll work on him." As James comes through the door, Prometheus shoots him sending him flying into a desk. As Valor and Prometheus begin hand to hand, he gets thrown into the other wall.  
/Prometheus" You're mine." As he pulls out his bow and three arrows. He shoots two at Valor, and the other at James, both in the leg. Prometheus" Now to do what I came here for." As he pulls out a flaming sword, Prometheus" Motus." Sending Kara  
/out the window. As he's about to stab Lena, Kara flys back in getting into the way. Kara is stabbed through the lower stomach. As she is bleeding, and falls to the ground. Valor charges sending him and Prometheus into the next room. James enters  
/the room and calls Alex, James" Hey we need you two over here, Supergirl she's hurt." As John flys in his Martian form and flys her back to the DEO. In the other room, Valor" Those arrows hurt!" Prometheus" I know so will this!" Gets sword out  
/and begins swinging at him. Then James comes and ties him up using his gauntlet. Prometheus" I did what I needed to." James" What?" As Prometheus pulls out two smoke bombs, throws them on the ground and escapes. Lena" Thank you, Guardian, Valor.  
/Can you please tell me if Supergirl is ok." Valor" We will." As they head back to the DEO. Kara is on a medical bed unconscious. Alex" I don't understand you said a sword was able to stab her." Monel" Yeah, it was on fire too." John" But how could  
/that break through?" Alex" I thought only alien tech could hurt her." John" It could easily be an alien sword. We need more on this." Winn" Calls himself Prometheus, got all the footage." John" Could this be Kai?" Alex" Well he did use fire."

John" We need more." As they are walking back to the computers. Winn" Sorry didn't mean to bump into you." Alex" How I'm like a foot away from you." As he begins bleeding, Prometheus comes out of invincibility. Prometheus" Aw, he was so funny.  
/I'm gonna miss him." Winn falls to the ground. Alex pulls out gun. Alex" Weapons down!" Prometheus" You've already tried this remember. It didn't work. Motus." Pulls her gun out her hands. John changes into his real form. John" Now I suggest you  
/surrender." Prometheus" Oohh a Martian in so scared. Though you are weak to fire." Has fire ball in his hand. And throws it where Kara is, and explodes. Monel and James charge. Prometheus" Invisque." Becomes invisible. Camera panning at many places  
/at once, Prometheus" You don't where I am. I am everywhere!" John" He's in the control room." Alex" How do you." John" His mind it's different, let's go!" As John throws a punch sending him flying. Prometheus" I'll be back and we'll finish all  
/of you." As he disappears. John" Put her back on med bed." As they put her back on. Kara begins waking up, Kara" Why does my side hurt?" Alex" Your ok!" Hugs her. Kara" Ow, ow, what happened?" Alex" Sorry, it was Kai." John back into his human  
/form. John" Get Winn and patch him up, we need to find them. We need to find Kai and the other Kara. James I want you to guard the city tonight, while Kara heal because we'll need you." Alex" What about me?" John" Get a squad ready to move out  
/with kryptonite weapons." Alex, John and James leave to go get ready for the next attack. Winn is being healed by the doctors in the med room. Kara in the med room, Kara" So I'm guessing Kai got me good huh?" Monel" Yeah, I guess he was holding  
/back." Kara" Why Lena?" Monel" I think it was try to get you out of the picture, not Lena." Kara" He's so sick and demented, but he looks just like you. Plus he said he met Barry." Monel" Oh yeah, maybe we should ask him. You know like what we  
/should do?" Kara" Good idea." As she gets and Monel helps, Monel" You know John said take it easy, but we really need you." Kara" That and you wouldn't stop me if you wanted to." As Kara almost falls, her face is red like when she was exposed

to red kryptonite. Monel" Let's go slowly." Kara" We need to stop them." As Kara sits into a chair. Kara exhales, Alex" Kara" Kara" I'll be fine we just need to stop them." John" If you really want to go into the field hurt, I won't allow it.

We need you at your best, this is not. Rest please." Kara glares, Kara" John but." John" That's an order." Kara" Fine I'll stay." John" Okay, Monel, Alex suit up and get your squad ready." Alex leaves, Monel" I'll be sure to get him." John" We  
/will." As Monel goes to suit up. Winn comes out patched up, Winn" I think I figured it out." John" Your looking out what, his motive?" Winn" I wish, ok so if his power work through this amulet if I can get a reading on it's

energy I should be to stop it." John" Ok will do." Winn" Here take this." Puts a microchip on his jacket. Winn" Okay when you fight him it should be able to detect the energy signature." John leaves and Winn goes back to the computer. As Kai comes  
/out of the bar meeting the other Kara. Kara 2" How was your day?" Kai" Slow, I'm expecting team Supergirl to come by any minute now." Kara 2" Maybe they're on their way here now." As Alex comes out of truck with her squad and John and Guardian  
/land. Alex" Stop!" Kai" Well the DEO can't really stop us if we did anything wrong." Alex" You wounded Supergirl!" Kai" No proof." John" We must return you to your earth." Kara 2" This is my home now. Plus the crime syndicates dead anyways." Alex"  
/Surrender and no has to get hurt." Kai" Aw that's funny. You all here and no Supergirl, shall we." Kara 2" We shall." John and Kara 2 fly into the air and begin fighting. Kara throws John into building. Winn over comms" I need you to get a reading  
/on Kai not the other Kara." As Kara gets up. Kara" John fly towards Alex then you should be able to get what Winn needs." John" On it." John flys down and grabs Kai. Kai" Hey John miss me." John" I'll get you for what you did to Kara." Kai" Yeah,  
/well you won't last long against me." As he ignites his whole body on fire and John let's go. Winn" Got it, well that's not good." Alex shooting at the other Kara. Kara 2" You honestly think these weapons will you wouldn't shoot someone

who's." John flys into Kai as he throws a fireball, John gets the reading, Winn" Hey I got it!" , Kai" Time to go." As Kai and Kara 2 disappear. At Kara's house, Kara and Monel walk to find their doppelgänger on the couch. Kara" What are you doing  
/here?" Kai" Well since I figured I looked like you, well we do, we though we better place to stay." Kara 2" Well that and the other thing." Kai" Ah right." As Kai walks up to Kara puts his hand on her wound. Kai whisper a spell and heals her.

Kara" What did you do?" Kai" I healed you. I want to fight you at your best." Monel" Why what's your game?" Kai" Simple, we all fight each other at your best. Oh and it's to the death. That's why I wanted to kill you at your best. Monel" If we  
/don't?" Kai" I could just do this." As Kai goes behind them and grabs both their wrist. Kai" Just siphon you both dry." As they both begin collapsing, Kai stops, Kara" Your sick." Kai" That's what my family said before I killed them." Kara

2" Let's leave I'm bored." Kai" Tomorrow 7 outside Catco." At the DEO, John" So he healed you? A final fight I think we should end it." Kara" He said to the death." Alex" Don't worry we have it covered." Winn" You mean I have it covered." As he  
/lifts a weapon looking similar to the speed bazooka. Winn" It should absorb his power and redirect it hopefully freezing in a sort of stasis." Kara" Winn, please have it ready." Winn" I will." Monel" I think we should all go." John" If we take  
/them in groups on 2 on 1 we should have a fighting chance." All knob in agreement. The next day outside Catco, Prometheus and Superwoman" Where are you?!" Supergirl, MMH, Valor land form the sky. Guardian and Alex get out of the truck and

motorcycle. Alex in her kryptonite armor. Alex" Winn is it almost ready?" Winn working on the gun, Winn" Its almost done just finishing the kinks." Guardian" Well hurry if we don't we're dead." Winn" Gee thanks for the confidence James.

Just stall please." John" Well stall as long as we can." As MMH, Supergirl, Valor, Superwomen all fly into the air. Kara" Me and Alex will take the other me, John, Monel, Guardian take Kai." Kai" Let's have some fun." As he raises his hands and  
/creates a circle of fire keeping everyone inside the area. Kai" No one leaves till this is over." As they all charge at each other it cuts. As Supergirl and Alex punching at the same time at Superwoman. Kara 2" You wouldn't punch someone who's  
/expecting now would you?" Alex" What?" Kara 2" Not really." Kara 2 jumps up and punches Alex sending her flying and Kara catching her. Kara" Alex! Alex, Alex hey wake up." Kara 2" Don't worry that wouldn't of killed but this will." Both begin

shooting heat vision at each other. Kara putting Alex down, both continue getting closer until Kara throws her into the air and begin flying around. Alex gets up slowly, Alex" Almost done Winn?" Winn" Yes I am headed there now." Guardian blocking  
/Prometheus arrows and John comes and punches him. Kai" Not bad." Monel punches him sending him into a car. Kai gets up and pulls out his flaming sword. As Kai swings it, cutting John on the arm. Kai" So you all bleed." Kai keeps swinging as they  
/all begin moving back. Winn" Don't worry guys I'm on my way. I just need you to get them in one place." James" Well try." Monel" We will." Winn" Did you hear that Kara, Alex?" Kara" On it." Alex" Yeah." As they get them in the center of the circle.  
/A DEO van pulls up and Winn has his gun aimed at them. Winn" Now hold still." As Kai sees it and shoots a fireball into the gun and it absorbs " What the?" Keeps shooting at it, then takes out his ascendent, a small breach begins to "

Time to shoot this baby." As Winn preps it and shoots it at them. Winn" Here's your magic back at ya!" A energy blast hits the ascendant , freezing Kai and Kara 2 like statues. Winn" That was for stabbing me." Kara" Good job Winn." John" Good

job agent Schott." As they take them down to a cell. At the DEO, Kara" So now what?" John" We keep an eye on them but the city still needs supergirl. Thank you for your James." James" Anytime but I need to go back to help Lena with CatCo. See

you tomorrow Kara." Kara" See you tomorrow." As they all hug, and eventually return home. At Kara apartment, Kara" So now that your home with me what do you want to do?" Monel" Hang out watch a movie." Kara laughs, Monel" What?" Kara" I just missed  
/you that's all." Monel" Let's go to the couch." As they both get an alert and suit and fly into the night. Ends with S symbol. Cuts to black.


End file.
